


The Serial Killer in American Fiction

by Acts_of_Tekla



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acts_of_Tekla/pseuds/Acts_of_Tekla
Summary: Just because Dexter normally geeks out over blood spatter and serial killers doesn't mean that he doesn't have some traditional interests. Like reading!





	The Serial Killer in American Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> A second ficlet for International Fanworks Day, since I missed last year.

There I am: Dr. Patrick Bateman.

It isn’t as if it didn’t occur to me that it was a bad idea when I chose the name of the protagonist of American Psycho as my pseudonym, even if I was younger at the time, and therefore by definition stupider. It was just that the character had stuck with me like no other, even among the myriad human monsters represented in the book list for the course I serendipitously took to fill a college credit.

And, to be fair, the movie hadn’t come out yet.

At least I didn’t use Norman Bates.


End file.
